Talk:Execution/@comment-108.199.192.109-20190902164659
I have a few new staff member ideas for Update 20: Hired Permanently: - FBI agent: Basically an amped up police officer. Double the toughness and uses a revolver pistol. Can be hired only after Armory - IT Crew: Automates the making of wire and pipe systems. Unlocked after prison labour. - SWAT agent: The strongest permanent hire in-game. Has even higher toughness (1.5x) than an armed guard and has a stun baton in place of a taser. Also carries an AK-47, which has a higher reload time and fires a two bullet spray. Still kind of OP. Can be hired after both armory and legal defense are completed. - Drug Detection dog: Like a normal dog, but cannot attack. He can also walk around aimlessly (not confined to a room) and can even track contraband back to a prisoner’s cell (let’s say that there is a prisoner with no contraband with him but there is contraband in his room. After sniffing the prisoner, the dog is alerted to the cell and the room contraband is discovered). - Engineer: Instantly repairs damaged items and gives a double work speed boost to all workmen in a 30 block radius. Cannot build anything and there can only be 1 at a time. Unlocked with the Foreman upgrade. Emergency: - U.S Marshal: An emergency unit designed to work in tandem with Riot Police. Has the same toughness as a guard, but is extremely powerful, capable of disarming/knocking out prisoners with a few swipes from his electric baton. - Surgeon: A unit that heals two times faster than paramedics, but also heals prisoners. - Bomb Squad: Special units that can instantly disarm anyone that they hit. Has a very large health pool, but does not do any sort of damage. External: - News Helicopter: Will be seen flying around above your prison during a riot. Drops 6 news anchors during the aftermath of said riot. Cannot be shot down. - News Anchor: Harmless units that walk around and talk to 10 random people in your prison each for an in-game hour. Immortal. Really serves no purpose other than being annoying. - Special Forces: Appear when the National Guard cannot hold off a riot (either the prisoners stall for an in-game day or the prisoners kill 10 officers). They carry rocket launchers and miniguns. Rocket launchers can destroy blocks, but not walls and have a 3 second cooldown. Miniguns fire a consistent stream of bullets, 5 per in-game minute, with no cooldown. The officers carry an assault rifle. These squads are meant to be extremely overpowered, and the CEO will talk to you to say how badly you screwed up now that the military took over instead of the government. In the unlikely event that a prisoner does get ahold of these weapons, they cannot use them. The Special Forces do in fact have a health pool, but this is very high, 2x bigger than a national guard unit’s. 5 squads are summoned at once. This is the endgame for the most extreme riots. They also do not give ANY time to surrender, so they basically just liquidate your entire prison. Tank: What the Special Forces come to your prison in. Their job is to bust down your doors and walls so the troops can enter with explosive shells. They also shoot prisoners outside of the prison. Apache Helicopter: Flies around during the Special Forces incursion. Fires missiles at unsuspecting targets. CAN be shot down. Armored News Anchor: Appears during national guard riots and tries to talk to the members of the national guard. They also talk to the tank drivers during Special Forces incursions. Terrorist: A randomly spawned entity armed with either a baton or a pistol. They try to free prisoners and kill guards. Their leaders carry AK-47s. The Killer Bunny: An easter egg entity with a 0.0001% chance to spawn on any given second. With the health pool of a national guard soldier and the “adorable” perk (nothing attacks it), it kills everything in sight for 20 seconds. You can disable it in the menu.